Doesn't Mean He's Not My Dad
by H. L. Hunter
Summary: Astrid thought she was the only Viking on Berk with a step-father, but she soon found out that wasn't the case when a truth is revealed on none other than Father's Day itself.


**A/N: Hiya everyone! Just a few notes before we begin:**

 **1.** **1.** **Sorry if a few characters seem a little OOC, this is my first fanfiction in a long time and I'm getting used to writing again**

 **2.** **2.** **I only had a few hours to write this so it's probably terrible**

 **3.** **3.** **This isn't my best piece of work so please no flames.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

"Doesn't Mean He Isn't My Dad"

Father and Child Day, or Father's Day as it is more commonly known, is a day on Berk that everyone celebrates. Whether it be a father, grandfather or uncles, the paternal figure in your life is always celebrated on this day. There would be a massive feast in the Great Hall in the evening after the children spend the day with their fathers and give them gifts. Back before Toothless came along, it was one of the few days a year when Hiccup and his Dad would get along and not argue.

But this story isn't about Hiccup, not fully at least. This is Astrid's story.

Astrid Hofferson, one of the bravest shield maidens on Berk and the second best dragon rider, lost her father when she was around seven years old in a dragon raid. They hadn't been all that close, but that didn't mean that Astrid hadn't loved him with all her heart. When he died, she missed him greatly and she never wanted anyone to replace him.

Enter Garth Holman.

Garth Holman was a Berkian who once travelled the Archipelago trading all sorts. He was tall, much taller than Astrid, but not as muscular as the other Vikings on Berk. His hair was dark brown and always kept short, his eyes were bright blue, and his face was clean-shaven most of the time. He and Astrid's mother, Sylvi, had been close friends during their youth. Astrid liked him, a lot! He moved back to Berk permanently because of an injury to his right arm that meant he couldn't really use it that well anymore. Sylvi offered him a place to stay with her and Astrid until he could build his own place, and… let's just say he didn't move out. He and Sylvi, over the course of a few years, became very close and they soon married. For Astrid's sake, Garth took the Hofferson family name.

Astrid was alright with it all, really she was! Garth was amazing: he could use an axe very well, loved learning to train dragons and really adored Stormfly. He would always be there for Astrid if she needed help, especially when it came to Hiccup and boy dramas which really surprised her. Not to mention, now she technically had a brother too, even though Garth never got to see his son anymore (Astrid never asked why as it seemed very personal). She had been thirteen when he had come back to Berk, seventeen when he and her mother had gotten married. It wasn't that she didn't like him because that wasn't the case. It wasn't that he was replacing her birth father either. It was that, after the wedding, Astrid had a step-father.

She was the only Viking, in the entire of Berkian history, to have a Step-Father.

Being a step-parent or step-child wasn't frowned upon on Berk, it was just that because of the Viking-Dragon war there hadn't been much time for such things. That's why there were only six teenagers on Berk. Despite loving Garth a lot, she found it difficult at times because now… she was different. It felt strange.

When Father's Day came flying along, the Dragon Riders had come home from The Edge to celebrate, All the while they were flying back they'd telling their plans for the day.

Hiccup was taking his Dad fishing in the Cove where he met Toothless for the first time for the day.

Snotlout and Spitelout were going boar hunting.

The Twins and their dad were going to the family's favourite spot, Thor's Beach, where the twins planned to show off Barf and Belch's tricks.

Fishlegs and his father were just spending the day at home.

Astrid had a plan for the day too. As it was her first Father's Day for a very long time, she had been planning something big for her and Garth. The plan was a flight around the island before axe throwing – their favourite thing to do together – in the glen Astrid loved to train at. Lunch would be fish cooked over a fire before Astrid would give Garth his gift. The idea was an awesome one, and Astrid was looking forward to it, though there was that little slither of doubt still in her mind.

What happened? How about you read for yourself.

* * *

In her bedroom at the Hofferson Household, Astrid packed up her things for the trip in her bag. It was the morning of Father's Day and the doubts had come back again after being suppressed for a long time. Was it a good idea? It didn't seem like it at all. Would she really be able to spend Father's day with a step-dad? She'd never done it before. She'd never really celebrated with her real father before either. A knock on her bedroom door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Astrid, are you ready to go?" Asked Sylvi as she stuck her head around the door.

"Almost," Astrid replied, sighing as she did so, "but… I'm not too sure I should do this."

"Why not?" Sylvi asked, coming to sit next to her daughter on the bed. "Is this because you've not celebrated in a while?"

"Sort of," Astrid said, looking at her feet. "I'm the only one on Berk with a step-dad. It feels really strange to be doing this."

"Oh Astrid," Sylvi reached for her daughter's hands and held them in her own. "You'll do fine. Garth's really looking forward to this, ad to spending time with his daughter. With you." Astrid looked up at her mother and smiled.

"He said that?"

"Yes, he did. You're going to have a great time, Astrid. Trust me." Sylvi said before standing up and handing Astrid the bag she'd been packing. Astrid took it from her mother, gave her a hug and a thank you before bounding down the stairs to where Garth and Stormfly were waiting.

* * *

A few hours later, Stormfly landed in the Glen and off of her back hopped Astrid and Garth. They were carrying bags of food and canteens of water to last them the day and Astrid had her axe with her. The flight in the morning had gone horribly as a flock of terrible terrors made Astrid lose control of Stormfly and she and Garth fell off. If Stormfly hadn't saved them they would have plummeted to their deaths. It didn't really help Astrid's mood, but Garth didn't seem to think anything of it.

"That flight was amazing, Astrid, though I think the fall unsettled me stomach," Garth said in an accent similar to Gobber's. Astrid frowned a little, but it was soon replaced by a half smile as she dumped her bag on the grass.

"Sorry about that," she replied, petting her dragon on her snout. Stormfly nuzzled Astrid's hand affectionately before waddling off to her favourite napping spot in the shade.

"Oh, don't apologise, lass! It was fun!" With a smile, Garth used his good hand to draw his axe. "Shall we begin?"

The day continued with a lot of axe throwing competitions. In the end, Astrid had one by three points. All throughout the day Astrid and Garth had laughed, talked, sung silly songs that they wouldn't dare sing back at the village, and just generally had a lot of fun. Everything seemed to be going perfectly- well, apart from Astrid almost knocking a tree down onto Garth where she'd thrown the axe at it too many times. Garth laughed it off, though. At around three in the afternoon, they stopped for something to eat.

"Astrid, could ye pass me the canteen in me bag, please?" Garth asked as he began to make the firepit so they could cook the fish Stormfly had caught them. Astrid went to Garth's bag and pulled out the canteen, only for something circular to fall onto the ground. Curious, Astrid picked it up and opened it.

It was a sun dial that folded away into a small, round metal pot of sorts, which hung on a chain. The mechanics of it seemed like something Hiccup would make, but Astrid knew that it was from Garth's travels as it was made from a metal they didn't have on Berk. On the inside cover were two small paintings. One was of Garth and Sylvi that had been done on their wedding day, and the other was a young boy Astrid assumed was Garth's son. Without realising, a sad frown spread over her lips.

"This is a nice picture of you and Mum," She said to Garth, bringing him both the sun dial and the canteen. The Viking looked up at Astrid and accepted both the items.

"It's me favourite," he replied, "same with the picture of ma boy. I always keep me favourite pictures in here." He held up the sundial before slipping it into his pocket and turned back to the pit to start the fire. Astrid did her best to not frown again, choosing instead to take a sip of water from her own canteen. Before she got the chance, a squawk sounded above them as a group of terrible terrors flew overhead. It was enough to startle Astrid and make her drop her canteen all over the burning fire.

"Sorry!" She said, kneeling down to pick up her canteen from the now damp and unlit firepit. Garth nudged Astrid's side.

"Don't worry about it, lass, it was an accident." He told her but sighed when he saw the state of their firewood. "We'll need more wood though so we can cook lunch."

"I know where to get some," Astrid piped up, getting to her feet once again. "Just through those trees. I'll go and get some." Without another word, Astrid was sprinting off in the direction she was on about.

* * *

She'd only been gone a couple of minutes and was quite a way from the glen when she felt something come across her. Sadness. Nothing had gone right that day, and all she had wanted to do was spend some time with her step-father. Everything had fallen at every turn possible. Dumping her gatherings of firewood on the ground, Astrid angrily kicked a stone in some direction and crossed her arms, only to hear a very familiar "OW!" from just nearby.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless appeared through the trees. Astrid shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, taking a seat on a nearby rock. "What are you two doing here?" She asked them. Hiccup took the seat next to her.

"Collecting firewood for lunch." He said, causing Astrid to frown more at the remembrance of the ruined firepit. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Astrid told him. Hiccup didn't buy it.

"Astrid, I know that look. What's the matter? Did something happen on your day out?" He asked in a gentle tone, one Astrid was used to hearing from him whenever she felt upset. "Come on, sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you upset." Hiccup's arm snaked it was around Astrid's shoulders, and it was that little motion that made her break.

"Everything's gone wrong today!" She said to him, snapping finally and leaning into Hiccup's embrace. "I've tried so hard to make today the perfect day for him and I've messed it up at every turn." Astrid hated messing up, and she hated showing that she was weak, but even she had her moments when all she felt like doing was crying. This was one of those moments. "It's so difficult because I don't know what to do to make things good between us. I love him a lot, I really do, but I'm just his step-daughter. It's hard being the only one with a step-father."

Astrid quietened down a little, still leaning against Hiccup, and took a deep breath to try and contain herself. With her little outburst over, she felt much better, but there was still that little bit of sadness.

"No you're not," Hiccup said to her, snapping her attention to him.

"What?" She asked, and Hiccup repeated.

"No, you're not. You're not the only one with a stepfather." He told her. The confusion must have been clear on Astrid's face because Hiccup soon continued.

"Before I explain, promise me two things: One, you will let me finish before interrupting or running away, and two, you will not tell a soul on Berk. I can't believe I'm saying this… but if this got out around Berk and I found out it was you who spread it, we would be through."

Astrid nodded her head in understanding, sitting up straight and tall. If Hiccup was putting their relationship on the line for telling whatever he was telling, Astrid would be listening and she would be keeping that secret no matter what. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to pet Toothless, who had curled up by his foot before he spoke.

"My dad isn't really my dad."

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed, but Hiccup soon threw a hand over her mouth to quieten her.

"You promised you'd let me finish." He said, and Astrid was soon silent again, apologising before nodding for him to continue.

"My dad is technically my step-father as I'm not related to him by blood at all," Hiccup continued, his attention turning back to Toothless. "Mum had found out she was carrying me before she and Dad got married. How she came to carry me, I don't know, and I don't want to know. Who my biological father is, I don't know either. And once again I don't want to know." He paused for a moment, and Astrid reached for his hand and held it.

"I found out when I was fourteen, about four months before I shot down Toothless. It was written in one of Mum's old journals that I found hidden in the back of the cupboard. I read it, Dad found me reading it, and he told me the truth. I hadn't been listening all that much since I was so shocked, which is why I don't remember how Dad told me I came to be or who my real father is. What I do remember, however, is thinking… is thinking that was the reason me and Dad argued. Because I wasn't actually his son."

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling the scrawny teen in for a hug.

"Hey, I'm alright now," Hiccup told her, but hugged her back anyway. "After I woke up from the fight against the Red Death, Dad and I talked things through and sorted everything out. That had never been the reason why we had always argued."

"Was that why you seemed to fight even more just before you met Toothless?" Astrid asked him, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah… I had been a bit angry at him…" He confessed, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "But we've talked things through now and everything's alright." Astrid bit her lip, fighting back a question she ended up asking anyways.

"After you found out, even after it was all sorted between you… did you ever feel… different because of it?" She asked, "Like now you knew he wasn't your father, did it pull you apart?"

"Nope!" Hiccup replied with a smile as he scratched Toothless behind the ears, which the black dragon seemed to love if the gummy smile was anything to go by.

"How come?" Astrid soon found herself asking, though she didn't mean it in a bad way. Hiccup managed to silence her rambling of an explanation.

"Nothing changed between us because there was nothing to change." He explained to her. "Just because he isn't my father, doesn't mean he isn't my Dad."

* * *

Astrid wasn't sure how long she and Hiccup sat there afterwards, but Hiccup and Toothless soon went on their way. Not without a kiss goodbye, though. Astrid gathered her firewood and hurried back to where Garth and Stormfly were waiting. When she got back, she found Garth peering down into a small gully.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid asked, dumping the firewood by the pit and joining Garth.

"I dropped ma sun dial down there and I can't reach it," Garth explained, leaning slightly closer as if trying to get a better look. Though the gully was wide inside, the opening was rather narrow. Astrid peered down too and did her best to reach it as well.

"I can't get it," she said, sighing in defeat. Crumbling beneath her feet led to the pair of them falling down as the weaker mud and rocks by the edge gave way. Garth grabbed a hold of Astrid as they fell, pulling her closer to his chest to keep her safe. Once they stopped at the bottom he let her go.

"Are y'alright?" He asked her, and Astrid nodded, dusting off her skirt. Just before them, the sun dial, which had popped open, glinted in the sun. Astrid picked it up and went to close it when, on the opposite side, a similar lid to the first had opened up. Inside, was a painting of her and Stormfly on Astrid's sixteenth birthday – a Viking woman's most special day.

"There's a picture of me in here?" She asked Garth, who helped them both up to their feet.

"Of course, Astrid, why wouldn't there be?" Garth asked her. Astrid closed the sun dial.

"Because I'm not your real daughter. Not like how Mangus is your son." She replied and handed Garth back the sun dial.

"Astrid," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down so he was more her height. "It doesn't matter if I was yer dad when you born, I'm yer dad now. And that makes me yer real father, and you ma real daughter. I love you, Astrid, now and forever."

"Oh, Dad," Astrid threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I love you too."

* * *

Roaring above them both make the father and daughter look up, to see Stormfly leaning through the now larger opening to the gully. The Nadder helped them both out and they all gathered around the fire for a late lunch. Once they were finished, Astrid leant into her bag and brought out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and string.

"It isn't really much, but it's special and I thought you might like it," Astrid said, handing Garth the present. "Happy Father's Day, Dad." Garth unwrapped it carefully, and inside was a beautiful set of silver wrist guards, both engraved with the Hofferson family crest. The same as what Astrid's mother wore, and the same as what Astrid would wear once she hit the age of twenty-one.

"Astrid, I love them!" Garth said and quickly slipped them on. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Once evening came along, Astrid and Garth found themselves in the Great Hall for the feast. All through the feast, Astrid had seen Garth show off his new wrist guards to his friends, and it made her happy to watch. When she wasn't listening to him, she had been watching with a smile Hiccup and Stoick talk and laugh about things Astrid would never know about. You'd never be able to tell from a distance that they weren't blood related, would you.

Some time into the evening, Astrid found herself being dragged away to a hidden corner of the room by Hiccup.

"I've been looking for you all evening," He said, pressing a kiss to her lips which she gratefully returned. "How are things between you and your dad?"

"They're much better," Astrid replied, and Hiccup smiled. "Hiccup, I gotta ask. What you told me, how many people know?"

"Just Dad, Gobber and Gothi, and now you. Thanks for promising not to tell anyone." Hiccup confessed. A warm smile spread over Astrid's lips and she lent in for another kiss. This time, it was interrupted.

"Stop snogging you two and come and celebrate!" Snotlout called over to them. With a small laugh, the pair re-joined the celebrations, just in time to hear Garth bragging about how he had the most amazing daughter in the world.

Not step-daughter. Daughter.


End file.
